


Relevant - Chapter 5

by Kanaraincat



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanaraincat/pseuds/Kanaraincat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>时间线：During S3E20</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relevant - Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shaw迈下沙发的时候，她的大腿肌肉十分不给面子地酸软了一下，让她在心里暗骂了一声。一边偷偷活动着酥软的腰肢，Shaw随着Root拐进了洗手间。

飞机上的洗手间明亮但逼仄。Shaw盯着Root拿出了化妆包，正垂着眼查看里面的物品。镜中Root脸上未褪去的红晕在灯光下掩饰不住她的疲倦，眉骨投下一片阴影，遮住了她眼眶下的乌青，睫毛低垂。Root高挺的鼻梁让Shaw有点挪不开眼。再往下移，Shaw盯住Root的嘴唇，因为之前激烈的亲吻有点微微发红，唇膏已经蹭得没剩下多少……

“Sameen，你喜欢你看到的吗？”Shaw回过神来，发现Root正饶有兴味地从镜子里盯着自己，手里拿着拧开的唇膏。一种奇怪的恼羞涌上Shaw心头，好像被芬奇捉到自己随意开枪杀人一样，她张开口准备讽刺，却只动了动唇，什么都没说出来。愠怒地闭上嘴，Shaw在心里对自己翻了个大白眼。Root从镜中看到Shaw面红耳赤，笑眯眯地涂了唇，抿嘴的时候控制不住自己上扬的得意嘴角。

“还疼吗。”Shaw因为之前激烈活动带来的腰腿不适靠在洗手间的门框上，决定说点什么打破令人尴尬的沉默，或者说，令她尴尬的沉默。

Root在镜中扬起了一边眉毛，打量了一下靠在门边的特工，随意地将唇膏搁在狭窄的洗手池上，拿起一瓶粉底液：“Sameen，你是说，腰？吗？还是……腿？”

“我是说！”Shaw赶忙挺拔地站好，脸上的表情跟要杀人一样，脸却不争气地又红了起来。“我是说，”Shaw指指自己的耳朵，“高空气压变化太大，你刚才就有些不舒服。”

“噢，Sameen，你真贴心。”Root撩起耳后的头发，贴近镜子查看自己的伤疤。“不舒服是很正常的，适应了也就好了。”

Shaw盯着那道狰狞的微微泛红的伤疤，心里涌上一层奇怪的战栗，特别是当Root好看的手指抚上它的时候。这让Shaw很想把它们——伤疤，和Root的手指——含在嘴里。而且，Shaw不喜欢Root说起这件事时调笑的语气，虽然她把这种“不喜欢”归结于“愤怒”。她看着镜中Root放下了头发重新遮住疤痕，挤出一些粉底液开始涂抹，然后，她看到Root身后的自己。散乱的黑发和凌乱的衣衫让Shaw又懊恼地想起刚才的动情，自己是怎样被Root禁锢在身上，是怎样哀求着Root侵占自己，是怎样在Root手下丢盔弃甲一败涂地。Root在她身上肆无忌惮地点火，却在她寻求水源的时候给了她一桶汽油。Shaw没有忘记她是怎样想看Root在自己手上难耐地扭动，她想看Root好看的眉眼因为她皱起来，抓住她的手帮助她一次次深入自己。

“再说了，你刚才不是帮助我很好地缓解了不适吗？”Root的声音里有掩饰不了的笑意，这也成了结束Shaw忍耐的一声哨音。

Shaw忍不了了。她猛然上前从身后环住Root纤细的腰，不怀好意地咬住她的肩膀。这让Root发出了一声小小的惊呼，措手不及地撑住洗手池的边缘，差点将那只本来就丢在边缘的唇膏碰落在地上。Root回过身来准备取笑一下不经逗的特工，随即被Shaw火热的唇堵住了嘴。咬住Root的下唇，Shaw深深呼吸着Root的气息，灵巧的舌慢慢舔舐着Root唇的轮廓，唇膏的味道让她有些不满。Root纵容一般卷起Shaw的上唇，抬手揉进Shaw的头发。

Shaw身上有种复杂的气味，混合着香水汗水皮肤和尚未褪去的情欲的味道，热气腾腾地让Root想到冬天里一顿温暖的下午茶。还没等Root安心享受这个看似缱绻的吻，Shaw的手已经从下摆滑进了Root的衣衫。Shaw滚烫的掌心贴上Root微凉的上腹部时，Root难耐地扭动了一下。

她知道Shaw想要什么。飞机懂事般平静地滑行着，机器的轰鸣声衬托出周围的安静。在这一万米的高空之上，Shaw诚实地把自己交到了她的手上。Root的心还没沉浸在喜悦里，Shaw表现出的占有欲又让她惊喜。

她知道Shaw想要什么。她也愿意予取予求。既然Shaw从来不说，Root会将她想要的，放在她的手心里。

Root在Shaw的唇齿间轻轻地笑了，然后反手解开了胸罩的扣子，鼓励一般拉住Shaw的手，缓缓从松开的胸罩下方捂上自己的胸。

Shaw的呼吸随着这个邀请式的动作沉重了起来。她知道Root其实和她一样迫不及待想要给对方自己的全部。Shaw把自己的腿挤进Root的两腿之间，有一搭没一搭地摩擦着Root的大腿内侧。Shaw的右手绕到前面，灵活地一拧就解开了Root裤子上的扣子，顺手拉开了拉链。被鼓励的左手掌心蹭着Root顶端的红蕊，收获了Root愈来愈重的呼吸和几声低不可闻的呻吟。Shaw的牙轻轻撕扯着Root的上衣，时不时咬着Root的背。无法预料的小小刺痛混着Shaw潮热的鼻息和胸上传来的刺激融在一起，让Root感觉体温快速升高。

与此同时，Shaw并没有放松那个吻。她吞下Root的喘息和呻吟，用舌撬开Root的牙关开始攻城略地。Root不甘示弱地卷起Shaw不老实的舌吮吸，同时抬高手臂示意Shaw脱去她碍事的上衣。

Shaw被迫离开了Root的唇，有点恼火地随手扔开Root上衣，随即被镜子里的景象吸引了目光。不知是因为此时的动情还是之前情事的遗留，Root的两颊飞上两团红晕，美过Shaw看过她用的任何一种化妆。Root一只手搭在Shaw胳膊上，另一只手死死撑住洗手池。胸罩被推到胸部上方，露出娇小的两团美好，顶端粉红色的小樱桃已经由于兴奋和低温站立着，随着Root胸膛的起伏微微颤抖，Shaw的左手正捏着其中一只。柔软的小腹下，裤子松松垮垮的挂着，扣子和拉链的开口露出亵裤的上缘，也是Shaw的右手正在流连的地方。

内心的猛兽在大声咆哮。Shaw大口喘息着，毫不怜香惜玉地揉捏着Root的乳珠。强烈的快感让Root深深低下头，却又看到自己的敏感在Shaw手指间滚动，视觉刺激让她紧紧闭上眼，头顶住镜子喘息。偶尔露出的一两声呻吟在Shaw听起来如此悦耳，让她按耐不住想听到Root的尖叫和求饶。Shaw用两根手指夹住Root的乳尖，然后用大拇指摩擦顶端，自己则顺着Root的脊椎，一节一节往下舔舐，不出意料地收获了Root哽咽般的呻吟。

腰上传来的刺痛让Root知道Shaw正在啃咬自己腰处的软肉，这让她双腿发软，撑住洗手池边缘的胳膊也开始颤抖起来。Shaw直起身，右手已经探进Root最后一层遮盖，在裂缝上方摩挲着不往下深入。一股钻心的痒从Shaw舌头划过的地方蔓延开来，在Root体内横冲直撞，找不到出口，也碰触不到。她咬牙死抵着镜面，喉头泄露的低吟让Shaw直起身来，重新贴上她光洁裸露的后背。

Root低垂的头，紧闭的眼和潮水一般起伏的肩膀看起来脆弱得不堪一击。Shaw像捉到了猎物的母狮一样撕咬着Root的肩膀，蹂躏Root前胸的手慢慢上抬，掐住了Root的脖子强迫她抬起头来。

Shaw抬腿隔着裤子重重摩擦上Root潮热的下体，Root猝不及防的呜咽让Shaw卡着Root的脖子让她仰起头，一用劲就压低了Root将她的脖子和耳朵送到了自己嘴边。在Shaw尖利的犬齿和濡湿的舌的交替进攻下，Root的力气已经所剩无几。她微微侧过身来方便Shaw在她身上放肆，一边肩膀顶上了镜子。虽然恋恋不舍，但是Shaw看出情人的脱力，还是不情不愿地放开了Root的脖子，随后用力将Root的上半身压在了镜子上。

火热的乳珠贴上冰凉的镜面，Root无法自制地叫出了声。Shaw用力将Root压在镜面上无法挣脱，紧贴在背后的滚烫体温和前胸传来的冰凉触感在Root体内冲撞着，让Root急需一个出口让她安抚体内的冲突。她下意识抓住了Shaw摩挲着自己阴阜的右手，像抓住一颗救命稻草一样。

而Shaw的右手温柔又温吞，让Root有些忍无可忍。由于一边脸贴着镜面，Root可以越过自己的肩膀看到Shaw汗湿的额头和散落的刘海。深不见底的黑色瞳仁现在带着凶猛的侵略性，又被情欲染上了一层温柔。Root轻轻叫着Shaw的名字，握住Shaw的手腕。

Root带着鼻音的轻唤让Shaw的胸膛被得意吹了起来。她伸展手指，向下探索，直到沾上粘稠芳香的液体。Shaw在Root的入口缓慢地划着圈，用尽全力克制着侵占眼前人的强烈欲望，良好的润滑让她一个滑动就找到了那颗藏在褶皱里探头探脑的蓓蕾。Shaw一边控制着力道，一边观察着手下人的反应，在某个特定的角度敏锐地捕捉到Root的战栗，然后记住那个角度，一次又一次将刚才的刺激复制出来。

Shaw扼住Root脖颈的手可以感觉到Root越来越剧烈的心跳，急促的呼吸和颤抖的喉咙。在Root开始无意识地收紧肌肉，努力尝试想抓住什么的时候Shaw知道她正在推着Root走上令人心驰神往的顶峰。Shaw狡黠地笑了，报复性的停下了手上的动作。

Root像离开了水的鱼儿一样张大了嘴，大口喘息着，呻吟像是从胸膛直接溢出，流进Shaw的耳朵里。Root的手指抠住光滑的镜面，太阳穴被顶得微微生疼。突然停止的手指让Root感觉像一匹被狠狠勒停的奔马，体内高潮前不由自主的抽搐正在向她尖叫着表达身体的不满。Root努力控制了一下自己的呼吸，想嘲讽一下小心眼的特工，但其实并没能抑制声音里带出的呻吟：“Sameen，你、你的报复心真重啊……”

掐住Root脖子的手离开了，下滑到她的腰部。Shaw将Root拦腰扯离镜面，自己身形一闪，靠上水池，让两人现在呈现一种面对面的姿势。然后，她抬手压低Root的头，重重地吻了上去。

Root被这个狂风骤雨抵死缠绵一般的吻袭击得头晕脑胀，因为缺氧而有些晕眩。Shaw吸住她的舌头轻噬，牙齿碰撞在一起的回音震得Root的脑子都嗡嗡响起来。之前因为贴住镜面而冰凉的皮肤在Shaw滚烫的怀抱里渐渐恢复了温度，然后慢慢增温，让Root难受地在Shaw大腿上和双臂间扭动着。

“耐心……”Shaw不怀好意地在Root嘴里说，然后一手捏住Root一边乳峰，准确地脱离Root的唇，下移将坚硬的小樱桃吞进嘴里，一手重新开始运动起来。Root恍惚地仰起头，双手紧紧抱住Shaw，喘息间全是Shaw头上和身上的香味。Shaw用舌尖用力拨弄着Root的敏感，指腹一次次划过令Root双膝发软的那个点，让Root有点分不清到底哪里在被舔弄，哪里在被撩拨。

Root只能紧紧地抱住Shaw。Shaw坚实的左臂牢牢地抱住她的腰，右手的肌肉因为用力，一缕缕在皮肤下滚动。Root低下头埋进Shaw的颈窝喘息着，Shaw从她胸口离开，转头亲吻她的脸。Shaw在她身上给出的一次次准确的刺激和身体一波波越来越强烈的反应让Root知道自己快要在Shaw手下冲上巅峰了。她无力地将自己挂在Shaw的身上，手指深深地扣进Shaw的肩膀，无意识地呢喃着Shaw的名字。

就在Root以为Shaw会好好地给她一次强烈的高潮的时候，Shaw一把把Root推开。虽然右手还粘着在Root已经完全露出头来的粉红珍珠上，但是再一次放慢了速度。Root咬住下唇，有些难以置信地看着一脸坏笑的Shaw。

“看着，Root，看着你自己。”Shaw以一种不容反抗的语气下了命令。Root看着Shaw背后的镜中，自己散乱的头发，咬紧的下唇，被情欲染红的脸颊，光裸的肩膀，跨在Shaw一只腿上，还有……Shaw的右手正隐没在自己下身，小幅度耸动着，随着动作带来的是一下又一下刺激，既强烈，又慢得让人心烦，像是快要到达顶峰的临门一脚迟迟不到来。强烈的羞耻和快感几乎在瞬间就击溃了Root，让她有一种想要哭出来的冲动。Root咬住自己的手背，从喉咙和胸膛发出的呜咽还是被Shaw一声不漏捕捉进耳朵。

Root的眼神游移到Shaw神采奕奕的脸上。特工汗湿的刘海被她甩到了一边，深如黑洞般的眼正凝视着她，里面写满了占有，忍耐和温柔。Root再一次将目光移向镜子时，Shaw的手指以一种她无法抵抗，也无法拒绝的频率和准确运动了起来。Shaw抬头看着Root虽然感觉羞耻却不敢离开镜子的目光，心跳剧烈得仿佛就快冲出胸口。

很快，Root就在自己和Shaw的双重注视下获得了解脱。像是被搁浅的鲸终于被一把重重推回了海里，Root一边感受着体内翻江倒海的强烈抽搐，一边觉得全身都轻松了起来，像是羽毛一样飞上了云端，又像是一台早就过了报废年限的机器，苦撑了很久很久，终于散了架宣告彻底报废。她看到镜中自己的表情，之前是随着Shaw的动作越来越痛苦，然后因为顶峰的到来眉头紧紧地皱在一起，嘴唇差点被自己咬出血来，然后大口喘息，全身包括眉眼都在颤抖。

获得了最终大赦的Root终于可以紧紧闭上眼，逃避自己羞耻的镜像。Shaw和她一样都大汗淋漓，心跳剧烈。Root瘫软在Shaw肩膀上，软糯的鼻音满是不满：“报复心，嗯？Sameen，你真是……”

“告诉我，”Shaw用被情欲弄脏的沙哑嗓音打断了气喘吁吁的情人，“你喜欢我看到的吗？”Root歪头思考了一下，随即羞赧地把脸藏进了Shaw的发间。Shaw轻轻笑着，把Root紧紧拥在怀里。  
就在Root蹭着Shaw毛茸茸的颈窝不想抬起头来，突然听到电台传来几声呼叫，呼叫的却不是她们所处这架飞机的代号。Shaw不爽得发梢都快滴下水来，Root觉得她似乎听到了一声只属于野兽的咆哮，她安抚地拍了拍Shaw依然收紧的臂膀，对着特工阴沉的脸挑了下眉。Shaw好不容易松开Root温润的身体，把气撒在了洗手间的伸缩门上——一把推了上去，门“砰”地弹回大半。

Shaw随手把一缕不听话的碎发别到脑后，坐在操作台前戴上了耳机。

“……目的地是哪里？”

“看航线应该是迈阿密。”

“唔，需要采取什么措施吗？”

“这不是空中电台。”Root脸上还有未褪去的潮红，但是声音已经恢复了如临大敌的沉着。“是TM在提醒我们。我们可能有危险了。”

“我们需要迫降吗？”听到这里的Shaw拉下耳机侧过头去看着已经穿好了衣服，戴着耳机正襟危坐在副驾上的Root。Root看着一脸沉静如水的情人，点了点头。

—待续—


End file.
